Prelude to Destiny
by Carolyne Smythe
Summary: Quite possibly the most unique telling of the Fantastic Five's often told origin and the events before and after that along with before their first confrontation with a villain. (Warning: It's not yet complete! ;))
1. Part One - Benjamin

Prelude to Destiny  
By  
Carolyne Smythe  
  
  
"BUZZZZ!" sounded an alarm clock. Benjamin Jacob Grimm immediately swung an arm over his back to turn off the small contraption. Instead, he caused the clock to fall from the nightstand beside his bed, thus making him get up to search for it under the immense piece of furniture. About a dozen mumbled curses, and a few bumps on the head later, the muscular, red-haired man found what awakened him, and did a cross between a yawn and a sigh as he placed the clock back on the nightstand. Ben proceeded to sit down on his bed, and let out a few more yawns while he stretched. Once he felt more awake, he began to smile, and thought to himself.  
  
"Today's the big day! My best buddy's rocket is gettin' ready to be complete, and me, Suzie, and Johnny are going to prepare for that big party for him and that girl of his."  
  
Normally, Ben would quickly get into his clothes, eat his breakfast, and head to one of two places. These places would be the airbase twenty miles away where he was a test pilot, or wherever his moonlighting job was, be it a taxi driver or doing an odd job for anyone whom considered him a friend within Central City, California. But instead, Ben would be taking the day off to spend time with the ones who were his best friends. As he took his time getting dressed, and doing the rest of his morning routine, Ben thought long and hard about how that very day was going to be the oldest of his friends, Dr. Reed Richards' most memorable.  
  
"Good ol' Reed has poured his heart and soul into that rocket. A man like him can sure use a party after over ten years of doing hard work like that. Not to mention all of the money he's poured into that thing."  
  
Ben had always been proud of Reed's achievements, from the numerous degrees he had received in college, to the patents for his many inventions. He knew in the eyes and mind of his intelligent friend that those were very miniscule compared to the rocket that was almost completed, except for one minor aspect, shielding. Everyone in Central City knew about the interstellar vehicle one way or another. Since nothing much happened in Central City, Reed and his stepdaughter were always the talk of the town. Being one of the most brilliant scientists in the nation and all, Reed was always stereotyped as being rather eccentric. Ben did not need to be reminded of this, for the very few friends he chatted with at Central City's only tavern reminded him through their little jokes and kidding around. During the times Ben talked to him, Reed acted extremely subtle about his publicity, but Ben knew better.  
  
"Reed can hide it all he wants. But, I know deep down, he and Mary are enjoyin' everybody talkin' about them in some way."  
  
After viewing the Good Morning California show on the television, Ben glanced at the watch on his left wrist. It read ten o'clock.  
  
"Well, guess I better get goin' if I'm gonna help Suzie and Johnny."  
  
Ben said to himself, as he went to get his wallet from the top of the dresser in his room. Then, he came out and picked up his car keys from the table near his apartment's entrance, and headed out, and down the stairs towards the street below.  
  
  



	2. Part Two - Susan and Johnny

"Johnny, you promised me and Ben you were going to help with this, come on!"   
  
Susan Storm yelled to her younger brother, who was glued to the television watching a cartoon.  
  
"Ah Sis, would you cool it? I will be there as soon as this is over, you know how much I love Road Runner."  
  
Sue sighed, then responded to her brother's comment.  
  
"Honestly Johnny, you are seventeen years old. Don't you feel that you are a little old for this kind of entertainment?"  
  
Without looking at his sister, Johnny replied.  
  
"You're one to talk, always saying, "Now I don't want to miss Lassie Johnny!" every Sunday evening."  
  
The slender blonde glared at her similar featured brother, then calmly, yet irately, walked from the den of their home's threshold, to the front of the television before Johnny. There, she instantly turned off the television, despite Johnny's pleads.  
  
"Sis! There were only a couple of minutes left! Come on!"  
  
"You are indeed going to come on, with me to help Ben and I set up for the surprise party we are giving Reed and Mary at their mansion tonight!"  
  
Johnny got ready to protest, but then backed off, deciding that it was better to give in than to go through yet another argument with his elder sibling. In a period of five minutes, Sue and Johnny had exited their home, and were on their way to Sue's fiancé's mansion. There was silence between the two siblings, until Sue spoke up.  
  
"I know you would understand this more than anyone else, but I feel that with this party, we are not only celebrating the completion of Reed's rocket, but you and I are celebrating the new lives we practically have led here for the last five years thanks to Reed."  
  
She and Johnny had led the roughest of lives a few years ago, when they lived in Glenville, New York. Sue was only twelve when she met Reed there. He boarded in her and Johnny's aunt's house during his tenure at Empire State University. When Reed was able to take time off from his studies, he would play a game or two with Sue and her then seven-year-old brother. These moments Reed spent with the brother and sister fed Sue's small, but growing infatuation for him. She would never forget how much in tears she was when Reed left right after graduation to travel back to Central City, his hometown since birth. Sue deep down knew that Reed was a bit old for her, but she felt through those times he spent with her and Johnny that there was something about him that reached out to her. Something about how kind and considerate he was towards them, despite her cranky aunt telling him to leave the siblings alone. But, because of her being at such a tender, young age, Sue was able to forget about Reed for the time being. Until one day, when she was seventeen years old, and her aunt had reached the apex in her cruelty towards Sue and Johnny. Still feeling that they were not old enough to take care of themselves for a few hours, the Storms' aunt called upon a strange man whom Sue and Johnny had never met, but supposedly was a good friend of their aunts'. While their aunt prepared to leave the home for that evening, Sue was cleaning up around the kitchen, and spotted an interesting piece of paper on the counter. She gasped as she read the clip. It was an advertisement cut out from the newspaper for a sleazy babysitting agency in nearby New York City. Sue had heard plenty of stories telling about the people who came from those agencies. Among those stories were tales of the majority of the babysitters being rapers and psychopaths. With the knowledge of their sitter being a man, plus being fed up over their aunt's ignorance of her and Johnny's independence, Sue made the decision for her and her brother to run away. But where would they run to? Almost instantly, Sue thought back to what Reed told them about Central City. About how despite the fact that "city" was in the name, it was a pleasant town, and how at times he missed that very place. But most of all, she thought about the chance of being able to see the one she fell in love with again. Sue and Johnny escaped their home that night with the luggage they could carry, and within the course of a month, made it to the place in the middle of California Reed said was so nice. Ever since, life had been a breeze for the Storms. Sue got up with Reed one day, and after explaining her and Johnny's past and current situations, he accepted them in his life as friends with opened arms. Thanks to a good sum of money Reed gave them, the siblings were able to buy a home of their own. And also thanks to his influencing her to keep at whatever she did, Sue was able to land a job as a secretary for a lawyer.  
  
"Sue! Can you hear me? I said if it weren't for Reed, I don't know where you and I would have ended up! And, by the way, what is with you? You almost skidded off the side of the road a minute ago!"  
  
Sue kept her eyes on the road, yet felt dazed over how deep in her reflection over her and Johnny's past she had gone.  
  
"Oh... I was just thinking about all Reed has done for us. He has gone to so much trouble."  
  
"Yeah, you are right about that Sis. There are times I feel like he has given us a little too much money. But, it is probably nothing to him as much of it as he has. Here's the turn Sue!"  
  
Even dazed, Sue was still in a pensive state thinking back over everything her fiancé had done. She turned into the Richards' mansion's driveway as Johnny ordered. Within two minutes, the car was parked, and the Storms were at the mansion's entrance. As soon as Sue knocked on the door, a raven-haired man attired in a rather elegant suit came to the door. He said in a monotone, stern voice.  
  
"Good morning Susan and Jonathan. It shall delight you to know Master Reed left for the Spaceport two hours ago. And, his daughter has gone to school like most children her age should. Master Reed shall not return until approximately five o'clock this afternoon. Except for Marilyn coming home around three o'clock today, that shall give all of you and Benjamin plenty of time to set up for the party you are throwing for them tonight. Benjamin just called to say he is on his way, and already has a few party decorations."  
  
Sue greeted Rex, the Richards' butler with a smile, and thanked him for the information he provided. Then, she and Johnny proceeded to the living room, where they waited for the arrival of their friend.  
  



	3. Part Three - Marilyn

"Riiiinnnngggg!" the bell at Sacred Heart Academy, Central City's premier private school chimed as it signaled the end of the final school day. Every single one of Sacred Heart's one thousand students ran out whooping and hollering, making their delight over the freedom they then had for three months well known. Every student that was, except for one that was still deep in the heart of the school, a thirteen year old thin brown-haired girl clad in a sky blue dress who was just departing from her English class for the last time.  
  
"It was a delight to talk to you for a final time Mrs. Danridge, you will always remain one of my most favorite English teachers. It is a shame no other student will experience your remarkable abilities as a teacher."  
  
Marilyn Richards said to Sacred Heart Academy's oldest teacher, who was leaving for retirement that very day. A firm, but gentle toned voice replied.  
  
"And, you shall be one of the few students I will fondly remember teaching. You remind me so much of your stepfather, who happened to not only be one of my utmost great students behavior-wise, but one of the best in his grades. There has only been one other student in my career of teaching that has beaten your stepfather's record of having straight one hundreds in here, and that would be none other than you."  
  
Mary smiled. What Mrs. Danridge said did not surprise her. Every single teacher Mary had had during her career as a student at Sacred Heart Academy spoke praise of her and her stepfather, Reed, in some form. Be it through saying Reed was one of their students as Mary was, or just by simply commenting on what amazing people he and Mary were.  
  
"Marilyn? Would you please come here for a second? I have something to give to you."  
  
Mary treaded from the room's entrance to her then former English teacher's desk. There, Mrs. Danridge pulled out something that made Mary gape in astonishment and shock.  
  
"Mrs. Danridge... you could not... you should not..."  
  
"Marilyn, I really would like for you to have this."  
  
The item Mrs. Danridge had brought out of her desk was Reed's then yellowed essay he had written his senior year at Sacred Heart Academy framed up. Below it, was a plaque that had etched in golden letters on black.  
  
"First Place in the California Golden State Essay Contest - Reed Richards - Sacred Heart Academy, Central City - Grade Twelve"  
  
"Mrs. Danridge, I know my stepfather has meant a lot to you as a student. As proud as I know you are of him, please accept my not accepting this. This should mean more to you than it does to me, for my stepfather could tell me about this essay whenever he wanted to."  
  
Mrs. Danridge sighed, then said.  
  
"Marilyn, I may not get to speak to your stepfather as much as you get to, but it would make me feel good to give this to someone. A memory is far more valuable than a material possession. Please take this."  
  
Mary, knowing she had lost the battle of kindness and respect she fought against Mrs. Danridge, said nothing else as she gingerly took the plaque out of her teacher's hand, opened her backpack, and placed it in there.  
  
"Very well, if it makes you happy Mrs. Danridge." Mary said, then continued.  
  
"I better get going. No doubt Rex is going to be waiting outside, and wondering where I am. And, I still have to go by my locker and clean it out. Hopefully, we will meet again sometime in the future Mrs. Danridge. I wish you the best."  
  
"You too Marilyn. I just know you will go as far or possibly even further than your stepfather as gone. Good luck, and of course, tell your stepfather I said hello." The teacher bade farewell, and gestured with her eyes towards the backpack while she said her last sentence, almost as if telling Marilyn.  
  
"Show your stepfather I still remember him all these years with that plaque I've given you."  
  
Mary waved towards her teacher, then pranced down the hallway to her locker.  
  
"Hey Marilyn!"  
  
She suddenly heard someone call out behind her. Mary turned to find her former science teacher, Mr. Whit looking down at her.  
  
"I have something I want to show you real quick."  
  
Mary had no doubt it was yet another idea he had for a scientific invention of sorts, or possibly a "groundbreaking" theory. Everyone seemed to consider her and Reed the authority in Central City when it came to inventions and science. Mary sighed, and followed Mr. Whit into his classroom. There, on a lab table, stood an impressive chemistry apparatus. A clear liquid flowed through its plastic pipes, and into its glass test tubes. Mr. Whit appeared to be and sounded like he was in ecstasy.  
  
"Here, Marilyn, is my Gasoline Machine! What do you think?"  
  
Mary had no idea what to say. Part of her wanted to tell Mr. Whit what an idiot he was to try to create his own gasoline. The other part of her knew very good and well that she had to compliment him no matter how dumb the idea was.  
  
"You see, all it takes is water, plus a special secret chemical, and voila!"  
  
"Um, Mr. Whit, what is the special chemical required to make this gasoline?" Mary asked.  
  
"Well you see, I cannot tell you, for it's a secret!" Answered Mr. Whit with a grin.  
  
While Mary appreciated a person with a sense of humor, Mr. Whit's humor was the kind she normally did not appreciate.  
  
"I see. Well, Mr. Whit I'll tell my stepfather about this, but you more than likely won't hear from us until the first day of school, ok?"  
  
"Hey, it's ok! I understand how busy you two are! Tell me something, how's that rocket coming along?"  
  
Mary wanted to tell Mr. Whit something along the lines of "Get a life!" or "Leave me alone.", but he had been a decent teacher unto her, and she certainly did not want to hurt anyone's feelings. But she did wish that he, and most other natives of Central City that had come up to her ever since Reed adopted her six years ago, would get into their heads that the rocket was a top secret project that everyone should have not known about from the beginning.   
  
"It's coming along Mr. Whit. I'm sorry, but I have to go and clean out my locker. I'm sure Rex wonders where I am right now."  
  
"Oh, well sorry to hold you up! See you later this summer or at the beginning of the next school year!"  
  
Mary treaded on as she originally intended to her locker. She stopped in front of her locker, and began to work on the combination lock for the last time that school year. Once she had it unlocked; Mary took the lock, jammed it back together, and put it in her backpack. Then, she started to take out the two bookshelves she had in there for neater placement of her textbooks, so they would not become bent or creased in any way. While most girls her age would have pictures of movie, television, or rock stars taped to the back of their locker door. Mary had only two items, a small piece of paper depicting the Periodic Table of Elements, and a copy of a test she had taken that her Algebra II teacher had advertised as the hardest one of the year, yet it had a hundred etched on it. Gingerly, Mary took both things off of her locker door, and placed them in her backpack in such a way, they would not be damaged. Suddenly, Mary heard a group of footsteps march up behind her. She turned to see what she could have gone without seeing for the rest of the day. It was a girl and a clique, who got their kicks from taunting poor Mary, even though they were among the worst of students both in grades and behavior in the school.  
  
"Great..." Mary muttered to herself then continued.  
  
"Of all people remaining in this school, it had to be them."  
  
The leader of the crude group, Betsy Jackson, said to Mary in the snidest of voices.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it ain't the rocket man's daughter! Tell us something, what planet are you both from? Mars? If your old man's from Mars, tell us the truth, is his name Martin?"  
  
The girls behind Betsy snickered to show their support of her lame teasing. Calmly, Mary got up and instead of kneeling, stood before the bully, and looked right into her eyes, then said.  
  
"Well, last I checked, I'm not growing any antennae, nor do I have green skin or green blood. That and the fact my stepfather does not possess those features are indeed surefire signs we are definitely of Earth, and not natives of the planets Mars or Vulcan. And, to answer your other question, my stepfather's name is Reed, nothing like Martin or anything similar such as Marvin, Maurice, and etcetera. And for your information, I do not have an uncle named Martin."  
  
Before Betsy could say any more insults, Mary added.  
  
"Now you may find this interesting Betsy, I have been noticing that behind your ears when you have your hair pulled up there are two peculiar bumps. These two peculiar bumps happen to be juxtapositioned kind of behind, yet above your ears, one each. They look to be the beginnings of Martian antennae. Not to mention that your skin has taken on the oddest green pallor I have ever seen lately..."  
  
Betsy interrupted Mary.  
  
"What? You are saying that I am...! I gotta see this!" Betsy exclaimed as she ran past her friends, frightened toward a girl's restroom.  
  
One of Betsy's friends said to Mary as she went back to finishing up cleaning out her locker.  
  
"You know, that was not funny what you told her. Just think, it will be your fault if she goes into a nervous breakdown."  
  
Mary wanted to laugh, for one of these bimbos had actually used what they considered "big words", nervous breakdown. Casually, Mary responded.  
  
"Well, I did not consider what Betsy said funny, so I guess we're even."  
  
Betsy's friends were rather appalled at how Mary was taking it, but did not say anything else and to Mary's satisfaction, left her alone. Within two minutes, Mary got through cleaning out her locker. Taking a breath of relief, she took one final glance at the main hallway of Sacred Heart Academy, and then plodded on out towards the exit.  
  



	4. Part Four - And Last, But Not Least, Ree...

Outside of Sacred Heart Academy stood a gleaming white limousine, where a man attired in a gray suit was waiting.  
  
"She always takes her time like Master Reed. Always takes her time." Rex muttered to himself.  
  
Finally, after what felt like forever, but was actually only thirty minutes, Mary departed from the private school, and towards the limousine. It was a sight for Rex's impatiently sore eyes. Rex opened the door to the driver's compartment, got out, walked around, and opened the door to the right side of the back seat where Mary always sat. When she reached the limousine, Mary thanked Rex, and sat down. She took the backpack off of her shoulders, and let out a yawn while Rex reentered the driver's compartment. Once situated, he spoke to Mary.  
  
"Good afternoon Marilyn, and how was your final day of school?"  
  
"It went well Rex. My farewells to the teachers worked out smoothly, and other than the usual taunts in the halls, the day was perfect."  
  
"Well, that is pleasant to hear. I am afraid that my taking you back to the mansion will not happen today."  
  
A feeling of surprise overtook Mary.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your father called me up around lunchtime, and requested your presence at the Spaceport. He did not say why he wanted you there."  
  
Mary found it quite odd how her stepfather asked Rex to bring her to the rocket base, for it was a Wednesday, and he usually did not want her there unless it was a Friday, when he usually got off a couple of hours early.  
  
"Rex, how did Father sound?"  
  
"He sounded fine to me, but was extremely persistent over the fact that he wanted you there."  
  
Mary decided not to question Rex any more over the matter. She figured her stepfather wanted her there to share the absolute moment of the rocket nearing completion, or its actual completion.  
  
"If it is possibly a joyous occasion Father has wished for me to attend with him, why do I get an ominous feeling for what lies ahead?"  
Mary thought to herself as the limousine neared the Spaceport. Three minutes later, Rex entered into their destination, and parked outside of its main building, where the offices were. Rex got out, and opened Mary's door. He allowed her to grab her backpack and leave the car, then promptly closed the door, and went back to the driver's compartment where he said to her.  
  
"Marilyn, unless something happens to your father's car, he will be driving you home. I shall see you and him at approximately 5:15 this afternoon. Farewell."  
  
"Good bye Rex!" Mary shouted back as the limousine glided out of the complex.  
  
Mary strided onward into the building, and went towards the lobby, where a woman with fiery red hair, and wearing a green dress sat behind a desk. A few feet away from the desk were a door that led to the Spaceport founder's office. The woman looked up, and saw Mary before her. She said to the young girl.  
  
"Good afternoon. Want me to check if your father is ready for you to come in?"  
  
"I guess." Mary responded, then continued.  
  
"Tell me something Mrs. Freeman, does Father seem like he's been feeling under the weather today? It is awful strange of him to request my being here like this."  
  
"Well, the only thing I've noticed is that he's not in the bright, chipper mood he usually is always in. Maybe he's had a heavy workload. He did get quite a bit of mail around lunchtime."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Freeman. Looks like I'll truly get to find what's wrong with him in a moment. Tell Father I'm waiting out here."  
  
"Very well." Mrs. Freeman said as she pressed a button. A rather drab voice sounded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dr. Richards, Marilyn is waiting out here. You want her to come in?"  
  
"Yes, I most certainly do. Thank you Heather."  
  
Mary quickly strolled to the door that led to her stepfather's office carrying her backpack beside of her, opened the door, and came on in. Silence, the back of an immense leather chair behind an even more colossal desk, and a small steady stream of smoke rising from behind that chair greeted her.  
  
"Hi Father, how are you doing?" Mary asked, with a bit of reluctance.  
  
She knew that when Reed had the back of his chair facing his office's entrance, and was smoking his pipe that he was not in the best of moods.  
  
"I was doing well, until I received this."  
  
As the man who possessed brown hair and white at his temples, and was clothed in a medium blue suit let out those words, he turned around fleetly, presenting in his hand a neatly opened envelope. Mary grasped the envelope from Reed, and read out loud to herself what was printed on the front.  
  
"NASA"  
  
She turned to her stepfather, and proclaimed.  
  
"Father, you said you were awaiting more funds from NASA!"  
  
"I am afraid that it is something slightly different my child, read what is inside."  
  
Mary gently opened the envelope, and pulled out the letter inside. As she read the letter, Mary's eyes increased in size with each word. She brought her head up, glanced at Reed, and bellowed.  
  
"Father, they could not do this to you, they just could not take away your rocket's funding!"  
  
Reed sighed, and said.  
  
"But indeed they did Mary. I could not believe it myself."  
  
"Father, what are you going to do? You needed that money to provide the rocket with radiation shielding."  
  
There was nothing but silence between the middle aged scientist and his beloved stepdaughter for a few moments. Then finally, Reed spoke.  
  
"I am afraid that for once, I do not know my child."  
  
Reed paced towards the picture window next to his desk. He opened the blind, then beckoned Mary over.  
  
"Come over here Mary, and look."  
  
Mary trotted over, and stood at her stepfather's side. Both peered out the window at the rocket that gleamed in the California afternoon sun outside.  
  
"Mary, just think, I have put over ten years, two billion dollars, and not to mention my own heart, soul, and pride into this vehicle..."  
  
Mary knew he was getting ready to go off into another tangent on how except for her, Ben, Sue, and Johnny, the rocket was his life. Yet, the times when Reed would orate this speech in the past to her, it was because he was proud. This time, Mary knew he was full of rage over what the government had done to him. In the six years she had known him, Mary had been through, and remembered Reed's bouts with anger. He either did one of two things. Reed would sit somewhere by himself be it his study or library at the mansion or the library in downtown Central City, and just remain there brooding for at least two hours. Or, he would talk someone's ear off, like he was doing to Mary at the moment. At long last, when he was finished speaking, Mary said.  
  
"Father, I would like to think you could afford shielding, if that is all the rocket needs. Don't you have at least a few thousand to spend on that?"  
  
Again, there was quiet for at least five minutes. Then, Reed suddenly went over to the hat and coat hanger in his office, grabbed his hat, and said to Mary.  
  
"I rather brood upon this situation later, why don't you and I just head home Mary."  
  
Mary, surprised by Reed's spontaneous action was getting ready to ask.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
When she decided to hold back, and let him cool off. Which, she hoped the drive back to their mansion would just do for him.  
  



	5. Part Five - Surprise!

The drive home was all but calm. Mary had always known Reed to be a very cautious driver. But that evening, he was going a tiny bit faster than usual, and was also missing turns he never glanced nor steered away from. Mary was very thankful that she and Reed were both in one piece when they reached the mansion. As soon as he parked in the driveway, Rex, who had walked from his post at the mansion's front entrance, to the side of Reed's blue Buick, met Reed. He murmured something to Reed Mary did not understand.  
  
"Rex is probably going through the "Mrs. Peacock is running a little late with dinner." routine."  
  
She thought to herself, as she approached the mansion's front threshold. Mary found it quite odd how there was not much light in the windows, for the sun was beginning to set outside, and it was the time Rex turned some of the lights on in the mansion's living room, five o'clock. To her surprise, Mary also found that Rex had left the door unlocked. He normally locked it when he went out to meet her and Reed. But, Mary decided not to give it much thought, and entered. As soon as she entered, Mary flipped on the living room's overhead light's switch. Something very unexpected greeted her!  
  
"SURPRISE!!"  
  
Joyous voices screamed from behind the couch and two easy chairs in the living room. From those hiding spots, Ben, Sue, and Johnny got up, and went to their young feminine surprisee, who was speechless for a moment, then spoke up.  
  
"Oh my... Friends, Father is in no mood for a party like this tonight."  
  
Looks of shock graced the three chums' faces. Mary continued as she gestured towards a banner draped over a fireplace saying.  
  
"CONGRATULATIONS ON THE ROCKET!"  
  
"I especially advise one of you to take down that banner. With the kind of mood Father is in, that is going to truly bring back the anger that has left him over the situation that came to him via his mailbox this afternoon."  
  
Sue piped up.  
  
"What exactly is this situation that has your stepfather angered Mary?"  
  
Mary, suddenly realizing what she had just said, did not know what to do. Should she tell them about the monetary crisis her stepfather was in with the government, or let him tell them? In the nick of time, Mary saw to her side in the far corner of the living room a diversion.  
  
"(hic) Greeeetings Maaaasssster Reeeeed! (hic) (hic)"  
  
A white-haired man, dressed in a vest, shirt, and pants moaned. Mary walked to him. She thought.  
  
"Oh boy, THIS must be what Rex was talking to Father about."  
  
The memory of the speech Mary's stepfather gave her, the maid, and Rex about not giving Peacock any alcohol after what happened at a New Year's Eve party one year instantly came back to Mary. She looked from her and her stepfather's other butler besides Rex, who was considerably drunk to her three friends. Then eyed Peacock again, and then her friends. Sternly, Mary said.  
  
"Alright, who brought wine or some form of alcohol for the party tonight?"  
  
Nobody would respond.  
  
"I will guarantee that nobody will get in trouble here. Hopefully, Father will understand that all of you were not here for his little oration on why Peacock here should be kept away from alcohol."  
  
Slowly, a hand rose up from one of the three motley people before Mary. It came from the burly Ben.  
  
"Fraid it was me kid. That man there offered ta keep an eye on the wine. Figured there would be no harm. Guess now I know why he wanted ta be near that wine."  
  
Mary, well aware of how Ben was not the brightest bulb in the world at times, easily forgave him.  
  
"Hey Ben, it's ok. Just, from now on, besides keeping alcohol away from him, call "that man" Peacock. The only reason you got away with that this time around was because he's too plastered to notice."  
  
Just as Mary said that, the door at the entrance to the living room abruptly opened, and there stood Reed, his face maintaining a slightly irritated gaze. Behind him was Rex. The look of anger on Reed's face toned down enough so one could tell that he was not exactly enraged, but was not pleased either.  
  
"Oh my... Benjamin, Susan, and Johnny you shouldn't have done all of this."  
  
The three friends of the scientist and his stepdaughter surrounded Reed, and the female one of them asked.  
  
"Reed, Mary said something came up at the Spaceport concerning the rocket, what was it?"  
  
Reed sighed, and gazed around the room, seemingly unsure of what to tell his friends. Then, he said.  
  
"If you do not mind Sue, I will tell all of you at dinner later this evening. Right now, I would like to tend to the little matter here."  
  
He gestured towards Peacock, who was practically in another world that moment.  
  
"Father, I told them about how we try to keep alcohol away from Peacock. They have never experienced what you told me, Mrs. Peacock, and Rex. And, I don't think they will have to after what I said to them."  
  
Reed glanced up at his stepdaughter as he picked up Peacock and placed him on the nearby couch.  
  
"Well thank you Mary. But, the next time our friends here decide to hold a party of any sort, it looks like I will have to remind them about Peacock and his weakness for wine."  
  
Mary sighed since she knew her and Reed's friends got the point as Reed continued.  
  
"Let me quickly go get freshened up, and then why don't we go to that Chinese restaurant a few blocks down? I'll be right back!"  
  
And there, Mary, Ben, Johnny, and Sue waited for their best friend to arrive back go with them to dine, and share what was indeed vital information concerning what had already happened and was to come.   
  



	6. Part Six - Modern Chinese Secret

Outside of the mansion, the five friends decided to take the Storm siblings' red Chevy to the Great Wall Chinese Restaurant a couple of miles away. Sue and Johnny sat in the front seats, while Mary sat between Reed and Ben in the back. Other than the fact that Mary felt rather claustrophobic with the immense Ben making for a narrow space in the back, and Johnny's singing to Alvin and the Chipmunks' "Witch Doctor" on the radio, which Sue immediately turned off when the restaurant was within sight, the trip was flawless. The five friends entered the restaurant to find there was nobody up front to take them to an available seat. On the desk was a bell to ring for service, which was an action Reed executed after two minutes. From another room approached a little Chinese man who was very hyperactive.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh IT'S YOU! My five most favorite customers! Do all of you want non-smoking, or smoking?"  
  
Before Mary could utter "Non-smoking." Reed let out.  
  
"Smoking please for tonight."  
  
"Yes, I'll see what table I can get for you and your friends right away sir!"  
  
Within half a minute, the Chinese man came back, and led them to a huge table in the corner of the smoking section. Once the five friends sat down, the man blurted out as he handed them their menus.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I'm your server for tonight! So, please have your orders ready within five minutes, ok?"  
  
As soon as he left them, Mary said.  
  
"You want to know something odd yet funny? That man goes on and on about how we're his best customers, but he's never shared with us his name."  
  
"Yeah, not to mention how he has got to be one of the nosiest waiters in the world." Johnny replied.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Mary let out knowing that what her stepfather wanted to share with them was not meant to be heard by ears other than theirs. Then, she said in hopes of cheering everyone up a little.  
  
"Speaking of weird waiters, all of you want to hear about something funny that happened to me and Father a couple of weeks ago? Well, we went up to Sacramento to attend a scientific convention going on there. And afterwards, we went to a French restaurant. If you think the waiter here acts peculiar, the waiter we had at the French restaurant beats him out by a longshot. The whole evening, he acted like Father was a dirty old man, and I was his date. The waiter at one point even dared to ask.  
  
"Are you ready to look at and sign the check Mr. Doe?"  
  
I am amazed with that kind of treatment we received that Father was willing to pay the check, and not even consult the management!"  
  
Suddenly, Johnny interrupted Mary.  
"Ha ha ha! Reed, a dirty old man?! Now that's RICH!"  
  
As Johnny said that, Ben joined him in laughter.  
  
"I really don't think you would appreciate the humor of the situation if you happened to be considered the "date" of the "dirty old man"." Mary countered.  
  
"Johnny, would you please get control of yourself? I for one, actually agree with Mary that how the waiter treated her and Reed was rather harsh."  
  
The waiter quickly came back with a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
"Alright friends, are all of you ready to order?"  
  
Everyone placed their orders for what they usually got, and the waiter went back to the kitchen. As soon as the waiter was gone, Reed got out his pipe and tobacco from the pocket of his sportscoat. Then, he proceeded to place a little bit of tobacco within the pipe, light it, and began smoking on it. With the pipe in mouth, Reed said.   
  
"Well, I am sure that all of you besides me and Mary want to know what happened at the Spaceport..."  
  
He paused in hesitance, should he tell them? Reed turned to his stepdaughter, who gave him a look that told him without words.  
  
"Go ahead and tell them, they are eventually going to know."  
  
"I got a note from NASA today, and it said that they can no longer provide any funding for my rocket."  
  
Gasps and "What?!"s erupted from Ben, Sue, and Johnny's mouths.  
  
"I don't get it, all you needed was shielding, and they just couldn't give you a little bit more cash for that?!" Johnny exclaimed.  
  
"Well Johnny, I do not know what is with the government right now. They apparently have better things to put money to use for."  
  
It was quiet at the table for a moment, then Ben spoke up.  
  
"Aw Reed, you shouldn't let the gov'ment get to ya like that! Don't ya have a few bucks ta shell out?"  
  
"You are one of the richest men in Central City, no make that America Reed. I along with Ben would like to think you could spare the couple of thousand necessary for shielding."  
  
Reed tried to appear cool and collected while Sue followed up on what Ben said, but Mary could tell something was making him distressed. Finally, he blurted out.  
  
"Friends, I am not at the point of bankruptcy, but I do not have the amount of money sufficient enough to pay for the rocket's shielding."  
  
Looks of shock graced all four of Reed's friends' faces. Mary said in a tone of appallment.  
  
"Father, what happened to all of our money? How much do we even have?"  
  
"Mary, I decided to go out on a limb, and try my hand at the stock market. Unfortunately, it was not smooth sailing for me in that."  
  
Skeptically, Mary said.  
  
"Father, didn't you give me a lecture not too long ago about how one should really avoid the stock market?"  
  
"Yes, I know I did Mary, in a way, what happened to me with the stock market was the reason I gave you that lecture."  
  
Ben, Sue, and Johnny could do nothing but just watch and listen to what had become a conversation that should have been just between Reed and Mary. Suddenly, Ben turned around to find someone who was oddly remaining near their table.  
  
"AHEM!" Ben let out.  
  
"Oh, oh! Do any of you need drink refills?"  
  
The quintet immediately knew they had been the victims of an eavesdropping, for they did not even have any drinks. The waiter piped up.  
  
"Oh my! Silly me! You don't even have any drinks! Excuse me while I go get them!"  
  
With the waiter gone, Sue said angrily.  
  
"That's IT. We are leaving!"  
  
The minute that was said, everybody quietly agreed, and got up to head outside to the car. When nobody was looking, Reed left a dollar on the table as a tip to the waiter. But when he had his back tuned, Mary snatched up the dollar thinking.  
  
"After what you have done Father, we are going to need every dollar we can get our hands on, and keep!"  
  
Without even turning to see if the waiter had brought their drinks, Mary followed her stepfather and three friends out of the Great Wall Chinese Restaurant.  
  



	7. Part Seven - A Party Favor

Thirty minutes after the incident with the waiter, the quintet arrived back at Reed and Mary's home. But, they did not return quibble-less.  
  
"Johnny, I don't understand how you and your friends can eat there! That had to be the worst burger I have ever tasted in my life!" Sue exclaimed.  
  
"Guess I forgot to mention that my friends and I don't really eat more than we talk at Artie's."  
  
"Well then, why did'cha bring up tha place kid?" Ben asked.  
  
"It was the only place I knew of right off the bat that was quick, and had food I thought everyone here appreciated! If it's anyone who knows of all of the good places to eat in this town, it's Reed and Mary, not me."  
  
"Look friends, Father and I did not know that the Statewide Kiwanis Club Convention was going to be in town this week, and that its attendants were going to inhabit every single one of our favorite restaurants!"  
  
Reed let out a sigh in agreement with what Mary told their three friends as they approached the mansion's front door. Rex opened the door for the quintet, and greeted them.  
  
"Good evening everyone, and how was dinner?"  
  
"It was everything but pleasurable Rex." Reed responded, as Rex was also met with glares from Sue, Johnny, and Ben; and silence from Mary.  
  
As soon as they were in, Mary immediately headed to the kitchen to see what there was to snack on since she and her stepfather did not have a bite to eat at Artie's. Three minutes later, she was back in the den with a bag of chips, and can of ginger ale. She did as her other friends had already done, and plopped down on a couch beside of Reed, who had resumed smoking his pipe. Ben turned on the television, and began flipping around, until he found "What's My Line?", and settled down in a nearby chair. Except for the roar of the television, Mary's crunching on her chips, and the occasional laugh from the Richards' three chums, silence infiltrated throughout the room for a solid half-hour.  
  
"Boy, this is some party." Johnny muttered.  
  
"The party never even started Johnny." Mary said in between bites.  
  
"Mary, don't you think you have had enough chips for tonight?" Reed asked in a monotone.  
  
"Alright Father." Mary sighed as she folded and closed the potato chip bag's opening, and slowly sipped her ginger ale.  
  
Mary knew from the style her stepfather told her to quit eating so many chips that he was really deep in thought.  
  
"There is no telling what Father could be thinking..." Mary thought to herself.  
  
She resumed staring at the television for another half-hour. It seemed and felt like all they were going to do that night was look at television. Mary and her stepfather's friends appeared as if they were getting ready to leave. But suddenly, Reed got out of his state of brooding, and proclaimed.  
  
"That's it! That's what we should do!"  
  
"We should do what?" Mary asked, startled by Reed's outburst.  
  
"It may not be my most brilliant plan, yet it may be my most remarkable!"  
  
"What Reed? Tell us, what is it?" Johnny interrogated, excitedly.  
  
"Yes Father, tell us, just what is this brilliant and remarkable plan?" Questioned Mary sarcastically.  
  
"Tonight, we will show the government just how wrong they were to cut off my rocket's funding, and not only be the first ones to reach the closest star, but will also beat the Commies to it!"   
  
They could not believe the very words they had just heard come out of Reed's mouth. Even Mary was in disbelief, her stepfather was not the kind of person to want to get revenge or get back at another person or an organization, or was he?  
  
"We? What do you mean we?" Ben asked stunned.  
  
"I mean we, as in you and me Ben." Reed responded, then continued.  
  
"Ben, you do remember how you promised me that you would fly my rocket when the time came earlier, right? Well, that time has come."  
  
"No it ain't Reed. At least, not until you get decent shielding on that rocket. You know without shielding, that rocket is no good when it comes to protection from cosmic rays."  
  
"I have to agree with Ben, Father. What exactly have you been smoking in that pipe today? Whatever it is, I think it has affected your mind." Mary interjected.  
  
Ignoring Mary's comment, Reed answered Ben.  
  
"Ben, you do not have to worry about cosmic rays. They are considerably harmless compared to solar rays, which there also seems to be no threat of currently."  
  
Ben was quiet for a second, as if considering fulfilling Reed's wishes, but then he said.  
  
"If you think I'm gonna find that reassuring, ya got another thing coming pal! Like I said, until you get decent shielding on that vehicle, I am not steppin' a foot into it!"  
  
Reed sighed, and said.  
  
"Ben, Ben, you need to calm down, and quit thinking for yourself. Think of what you will be doing for your country if you go through with this. It will be just like World War II all over again. You will be a hero..."  
  
"Yeah, as long they don't find out about the rocket flight being a hijackin'! Look Reed, face it, you've lost your marbles!" Ben stated.  
  
Reed closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Sternly, he said in reply to Ben's remark.  
  
"I am so sorry to find you so set against me Ben. But somehow, one way or another, my project must go as I have planned."  
  
"You know good and well that more research needs ta be done on those cosmic rays you think are soooo harmless! Listen, if you are SO DESPERATE to FLY TO THE STARS, then YOU PILOT THE SHIP! You can COUNT ME OUT!" Ben retorted as he turned his back to Reed, and prepared to leave. But an obstacle got in his way, Sue.  
  
"Ben, you know how much that project has meant to Reed! You are not only hurting him along with the very friendship both of you share, but you are hurting America, and our chance to beat the Commies to stars! I never thought YOU would be SUCH a COWARD!"  
  
Ben suddenly seemed taken aback by Sue's words. Without even a moment of consideration, Ben uttered.  
  
"THAT'S IT! NOBODY, but NOBODY CALLS ME A COWARD! Lets go to that ship RIGHT NOW, I'll pilot her NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS!"  
  
And with those words, the quintet were automatically leaving the mansion, and hopping into Sue and Johnny's car heading towards the Spaceport.  



	8. 

Except for the radio playing "Tossin' and Turnin'", a silence took place among the five friends as the red Chevy steadily got closer to the Spaceport. Mary stared out past her stepfather at the window to her right towards the clear evening sky, seeing if she could spot any shooting stars. The voice of Sue startled Mary, causing her to fall forward onto Reed's lap.  
  
"Reed, I just can't let you and Ben go into that rocket by yourselves. Can Johnny and I go with you two? We will not be in the way. As a matter of fact, we could help do something like keep an eye on the radar."  
  
Reed did not know what to say. His eyes went from Mary, who had gotten up, and was then sitting straight up, and looking at him wondering what his answer was going to be to Sue's plead; to Sue who was giving him the widest, most beautiful eyes. Eyes Reed could hardly resist.   
  
"Susan, Ben and I know what we are doing. But you and Johnny coming along? I just don't know..."  
  
Mary knew good and well that was Reed's way of saying, "I guess you can tag along.". Beside herself, Mary knew only one other person who could manipulate Reed, Sue.  
  
"Don't say anymore Reed! I'm your fiancée! Where YOU go, I go!" Sue exclaimed as Johnny followed up.  
  
"And I'm most certainly tagging along with Sis! So it's SETTLED!"  
  
Reed moaned, and shook his head. There was no battle, and he was already defeated. Defeated by the majority anyway, there was still one left, the child beside him who was looking at him with gleaming brown eyes. Eyes that said,  
  
"Can I please go on the rocket too? Please? Pretty please?"  
  
With a sigh, Reed uttered to Mary.  
  
"I take it since everybody else here is coming, you want to go too."  
  
Mary nodded and smiled one of her trademark charming smiles most anybody found irresistible. Anybody, except Reed that moment.  
  
"Mary, as mature a person as you have proven yourself to be, I just don't know if someone your age should go into space. The effects may be overwhelming."  
  
"Oh come now Father. The effects of space overwhelming to youth? If that is true, then why the heck is Johnny coming along?"  
  
Johnny interjected.  
  
"She's got a point Reed."  
  
"Besides Father, don't you remember the conversation we had a couple of years ago where you said if all went well with the rocket that you would let me come along to prove to the government and world that children could handle space travel? Think of what my coming along could do for travelers of all ages! Instead of going to Europe or Mexico, people can go to more exotic places like Mars or orbit around Jupiter and Saturn!"  
  
Reed did indeed recall that talk he and Mary had. He could of sworn he was just playing with her about that idea of her going into space with him. But obviously, Mary did not perceive his words as kidding around. Reed hated to disappoint her now, but he cared for her and her safety. Mary could sense his getting ready to say no again. She immediately reacted by gently hugging him and saying.  
  
"By the way Father, what would I do if something was happen to you up there? You would not want me to be sent back to the Central City Orphanage, would you?"  
Reed closed his eyes, and shook his head in slight distress. No, he did not want her to have to return to the Hell that was called an orphanage. What Johnny brought up did not help much either.  
  
"Hey, didn't they find a boy who had ran away from there recently? I read he was kicking and screaming as they took him back to that place."  
  
Like Johnny, Reed had read that story in the newspaper along with others about children always escaping from the orphanage. Mary happened to be one of those children he read about. It amazed Reed that after what she had been through there that Mary had a cheerful, likable personality and not a bitter one. He knew that his teachings had helped her in a huge way. The only decent years of Mary's childhood were those she had spent with Reed. And at that point, nothing would break Reed's heart more than to see the one he had come to call his own go back to the slum he had rescued her from. As final as it was, death is better than suffering like that again. The decision was made.  
  
"Very well Mary, you may come along too. I just hope there is a spacesuit that will fit you."  
  
With that said, Mary gave him another hug as he patted her head. Mary's coming along on the rocket ride did not surprise the other three at all, it was inevitable from the beginning as strong a bond as her and Reed shared. Johnny drove into the Spaceport's driveway, and parked the car a few feet away from the gate. Reed got out of the car, walked up to the guard, and showed him his I.D. The other four waited in car, anticipating what was to come. Fame? Making the history books? Or perhaps getting caught, and put in jail, or even worst, prison? All Mary, Ben, Johnny, and Sue could do was wait, and wonder as Reed went through the process of getting through the security.   
  



	9. 

Johnny parked the car in a parking space well concealed by the shadow of an oak tree. Reed told him to place the car there so it would be well hidden for most of the night. Quietly, the five friends got out of the car, or so they tried. Ben accidentally slammed his door without even realizing it.  
  
"Ssssshhhh! Ben! What are you trying to do? Let all of Central City know what we are doing?"  
  
Mary whispered irately. Before Ben responded, Reed said.  
  
"Now is not the time to bicker. We are lucky the guards were not the least bit suspicious by my coming out here this late! Now, lets go!"  
  
Without a sound, the quintet moved through the parking lot, and to the entrance of the complex's main building. Smoothly, Reed took out a key from his pocket, and unlocked the entrance's door while his compatriots waited patiently. Once unlocked, they entered the building, and paced down the hall to where the closet at the end with the spacesuits was kept. Johnny looked as if he was in euphoria.  
  
"Oh wow... So this is what the Spaceport is like on the inside!"  
Appearing to almost roll her eyes, but did not do so, Mary said in response to Johnny's remark.  
  
"It's just a hallway, some offices, and a few closets."  
  
"Mary, as I said before, this is not the time to argue." Reed said tersely as they stopped at the closet containing the appropriate wardrobe for space travel.   
  
As soon as the door was open, Mary quickly bounded into the storage room, and went towards the back in hopes of finding that smallest sized suit to wear. The others followed her. Within a period of fifteen minutes, all of them, including Mary found a uniform in their size, and got into them in separate rooms. When they came out, one of them could not help but comment on his appearance.  
  
"Oh man! I look just like Captain Video!" Johnny muffled out from his helmet.  
  
"I thought I saw a rather older participant in the audience on that show one day after school." Mary chuckled.  
  
Though it was hard to see because of the helmet's tinted glass covering her face, Sue blushed because she remembered Johnny begging her to drive him down to Hollywood where they were taping Captain Video that day. She thought nobody would happen to see him in the crowd.  
  
"Enough you two. We better get to the rocket before anybody within this place discovers us or gets suspicious!" Reed commanded.  
  
The quintet headed towards a side exit that led to where the rocket stood. Even though she and Reed had seen it what felt like at least a million times, the rocket somehow seemed to have taken on a different appearance. The mechanical masterpiece looked larger and shimmered rather eerily in the silver moonlight. The stars above glimmered a menacing welcome. Were they doing the right thing, rebelling against the government like this? They knew very good and well that the answer was a solid no. But in a strange way, a yes could also work, for many of history's more revered heroes were rebels. This queer combination of fear, curiosity, and a hunger for fame and a place in history was what fueled the five friends' desire to get on the Richards Pocket Rocket at that moment. There was only one thing holding them back, hesitance. For a few moments, they stared in the shadows at the interstellar vehicle. Silence surrounded them. There were no crickets chirping, no leaves rusting in the trees, not a sound at all. It was an odd, almost divine quiet, the quiet that always comes before an intense storm. Finally, the leader of the motley group, Reed declared.  
  
"We have no time to wait for an official clearance. The conditions are absolutely perfect tonight, let's go!"  
  
And they ascended up the stairwell towards the rocket's threshold, and into the vehicle itself.  



	10. 

The compartment within the rocket's main capsule that housed its inhabitants was rather narrow. Instead of seats, there were two beds, one in the front for the pilot, and a slightly larger one behind for the other passengers. Ben got in first so he can take his place in the pilot's area. Once he got settled, the other four prepared to lie down. Two of the four could not help but argue over who was to be where though.  
  
"Sis, I love you and all, but could you please get in the middle? I don't feel like finding out what it feels like to be a sardine." Johnny asked.  
  
Sue rolled her eyes, and replied tartly.  
  
"Johnny, seriously, Reed designed it so that even though we will be right next to each other, we will not be uncomfortable at all!"  
  
"In other words, you don't want the middle either. Look, I would love to think you would like the middle because you could be next to your lover boy!"  
  
Johnny gestured to Reed as he said that. During those couple of minutes of verbal contending, Reed and Mary very much shared the same thought.  
  
"Oh brother..."  
Finally, the older one of the more intelligent pair broke the ice.  
  
"As unpleasant as it is, one of you will have to get in the middle. And, I suggest you decide who takes that position right now because WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGHT!"  
  
Reed words were enough to make Johnny's wishes of his sister getting in the middle and his being on the end come true. Not wasting any more time, Mary let out to Reed in such a way, she wanted Johnny to hear.  
  
"After you Father."  
  
Reed nodded as his was of saying.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
And proceeded to lie down next to Sue. Then, Mary placed herself at the end. Though it was not visible through the helmet, Johnny rolled his eyes, and said.  
  
"Boy, talk about the REAL Goofy Gophers!"  
  
"Johnny, you dare call me and Father goofy when you, a seventeen year old, watch Captain Video and obviously cartoons too? You're one to talk."  
  
"Mary..."  
  
"Yes Father, I'll shut up."  
  
With those words said, everyone at long last quieted down so Ben could set the rocket's controls for ignition and lift-off. It took five minutes of gauge reading, switch flipping, button pushing, and lever pulling. But slowly and steadily, a rumbling made itself audible below the rocket's riders. And before the quintet knew it, they were traveling into the heavens, and towards the closest star that was their destination.   
  



	11. 

Into the infinite regions of outer space the rocket soared. Under the pristine piloting of Ben, and Reed's leadership, it seemed and felt like nothing could go wrong at that point.  
  
"I tell you Ben, she is behaving like a baby! Everything is going perfect!" Reed uttered to Ben.  
  
"Yeah, except them cosmic rays, nobody knows what THEY will DO!"  
  
Shrugging off his friend's comment as a result of a phobia that he felt was ridiculous, Reed said no more, and admired how well his Pocket Rocket was working. The ship's passengers and their hearts were filled with mixed feelings of excitement, happiness, along with a lingering sense of fear. Excitement cancelled out the latter two in Reed as he shouted.  
  
"WE DID IT! WE HAD TO BE THE FIRST!"  
  
Ben was not as excited as his best friend was. He kept staring from his controls to the radar, and apprehensively said.  
  
"I wouldn't start celebrating yet Reed, we're reaching the cosmic storm area, hang on!"  
  
Reed replied.  
  
"Now Ben, don't you think you're getting a little paranoid about cosmic rays? That could be the asteroid..."  
  
Suddenly, he was interrupted by a peculiar, distinct noise.  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
"Sound like asteroids to me." Mary muttered.  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
Ben's eyes grew immense with alarm as he screamed.  
  
"LISTEN! HEAR THAT? It...it's the COSMIC RAYS! I...I warned you about THEM!"   
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
Reed's delight over what had been a glorious situation instantly turned into panic, as did the rocket's other passengers.  
  
"They're penetrating the ship! The...the little shielding we have, it isn't strong enough!"  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
Streaks of light pierced through the vehicle and its occupants.  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
"How strange, I can see them, but I don't feel anything!" Sue blurted out in frightened wonder.  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
"Naturally, they're only rays of light. You cannot feel them, but they affect you all the same!"  
  
Reed said in a rather shaky voice.  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
That moment, the five friends begin to experience the symptoms of being exposed to cosmic radiation. And, one way or another, they were making each one aware of the other's pain. Mary clinged to her stepfather as he gripped her left hand, both in horror. In agony, the young girl screeched.  
  
"My head, how it aches! It...it...feels like a migraine! No, even WORST than a MIGRAINE!"  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
Sue continuously moaned, and Reed weakly proclaimed.  
  
"Ben, you were right! We should have...waited! Should have gotten...heavier shielding!"  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
Reed was on the verge of passing out as was his stepdaughter at that point. Sue turned to see how Johnny was faring. He was the most shocking sight to behold that minute. Sue shrieked.  
  
"JOHNNY! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU?"  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
"I d...don't know Sis! My body feels so HOT! It's like it's on FIRE! I'M...I'M BURNING UP!"  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
Suddenly, Ben crashed upon the control panel, groaning.  
  
"Ohhhh, somebody else PLEASE take the controls! I can't handle the ship anymore! My arms are too heavy! Too...heavy...can't...move! I gotta lie down...can't move!"  
  
RAK! TAC! TAC! TAC! TAC!  
  
Those who were conscious and heard Ben's complaints yelled.  
  
"BEN!!"  
  
Before he passed out, Ben barely flung an arm onto the autopilot and reverse switches, and turned them on. Thanks to his rapid thinking, Ben had saved he and his friends when they were a slither away from dying and wandering in the midst of space. As steadily as it had ascended from Earth earlier, the rocket descended, but at a more negligible speed than the ascension's.  



	12. Part Twelve - Aftermath

The rocket entered Earth's atmosphere, and cascaded speedily towards its target, somewhere in upstate New York. It crashed miles from places of residence, therefore nobody heard the dismal result of an attempt to triumph over not only the overbearing government, but also the commies it was always trying to outdo. Instead of killing its passengers, the crash actually awoke them from their unconscious states. The first of the rocket's riders to wake up was Reed, who shook his head, still feeling dizzy. Once he felt less disoriented, he immediately picked up his stepdaughter, and hollered.  
  
"EVERYBODY! OUT OF THE ROCKET NOW! THERE'S POTENTIAL THAT IT COULD EXPLODE!"  
  
Groggily, everyone arose, and quickly stumbled out of the rocket. Reed was the first one to come out holding Mary in his arms. The third one was Sue, who was grasping Reed's arm. And Ben and Johnny followed, both moaning sounds signaling their fatigue. After taking twenty paces away from the vehicle, all five were brought to total consciousness by the sound of the very event Reed said was going to happen, the rocket's exploding. Everyone looked at Reed both in thankfulness that he woke up in time to urge them out of the ship, and in awe that he did that very thing. It felt like eternity before Reed finally spoke.  
  
"I...I'm grateful that we are all alive! That was mighty close!"  
  
His four friends nodded their heads in agreement and unison. Then, Sue said.  
  
"But Reed, we failed! After all of your work, your dedication, we failed!"  
  
"Bah! What else did ya expect?" Ben mouthed.  
  
"We of course wanted victory Ben. But, one must always expect failure in the field of rocket science. Which was of course..." Mary sleepily countered as Ben interrupted her.  
  
"Alright kid, fergit I asked!"  
  
Reed went on to proclaim.  
  
"Even though we got out of the rocket in time, we are still not out of the woods. We have to see if the cosmic rays affected us in any way!"  
  
Sue followed.  
  
"Ohhhh.... Reed, I feel so... so strange!"  
  
Suddenly, the most spectacular, yet strange sight took place before Reed, Ben, Johnny, and Mary's eyes! Johnny blurted.  
  
"Oh my...! Look at Sue!"  
  
"What's WRONG?!" Sue said looking at her four friends with concern.  
  
"Susan, you're, you're FADING AWAY!" Reed let out with uncharacteristic fear.  
  
"Oh my... NO!!" Sue screamed as she started to run in fear. This was audible through the crunch of grass and leaves under her feet.   
  
"Somehow, the cosmic rays have altered your atomic structure, making you become invisible Susan!"   
  
After saying that, Reed took a few steps back only to feel Sue bump into him.  
  
"How long do you think it will last darling?"  
  
"There's no way of knowing!"  
  
"Wha...what if she never gets visible AGAIN?" Johnny exclaimed.  
  
All Ben and Mary could do was behold the situation in shock, as Sue remained invisible for ten minutes before she could be seen again.  
  
"I'm myself again! And it happened all by itself!"  
  
Reed approached Sue, and began to embrace her.  
  
"Oh thank heaven! I am so glad you are alright darling!"  
  
Mary and Johnny watched the future couple hug each other, and smiled, though they still had fear for what the cosmic rays had done to them. The other seemed to have lost that fear as he walked up to Reed and Sue, and growled.  
  
"So, she's ALRIGHT, huh? How, HOW do you KNOW WISE GUY? HOW in HECK do you KNOW she won't turn INVISIBLE AGAIN? HOW do you KNOW what'll HAPPEN to THE REST OF US?"  
  
Reed stopped his displaying his compassion towards Sue, and slowly began displaying his anger towards Ben.  
  
"Ben, I am sick and tired of your insults... YOUR COMPLAINING! I DIDN'T PURPOSELY CAUSE OUR FLIGHT TO FAIL!"  
  
Ben chortled and went on.  
  
"And I am SICK of YOU! In fact, I'M GONNA PASTE YA IN THAT SMUG FACE OF YOURS!"  
  
Knowing what was going to happen, and the danger her stepfather was in, Mary impetuously reacted.  
  
"Ben! He did nothing to you...us even! Father didn't know that the cosmic rays were going to be THAT intense!"  
  
As she said that, Mary flung herself at Ben, and tried to restrain his right arm from punching her stepfather. She barely succeeded, but not without being thrown a couple of feet into the ground below. Reed breathed a heavy breath, and with a hint of rage, pleaded to Ben.  
  
"Yes Ben, please, please use your head for once instead of your muscles!"  
  
Mary got up, shook her head, and brushed the dirt off of her spacesuit, unfazed by Ben's harsh action. It was then she, along with Reed and Sue witnessed another spectacle. Ben was walking towards a tree while transforming into an abomination that appeared to made out of mud, then dirt, and then rocks. Reed yelled at him.  
  
"Ben, please STOP! WAIT! Look what's happening to you! You're changing!"  
  
"Don't try to talk your way of it mister! I'm gonna mop tha place with ya!"   
  
As if on cue, Ben finished the metamorphosis in time to pick up part of a dead birch tree trunk, which he could not have picked up if he was human. In terror, Sue warned Reed.   
  
"Run, Reed darling! He's turned into a...a THING! He's strong as an ox!"  
  
"Reed darling, BAH! How can you care for THAT WEAKLING, when I'M here!"   
  
With those words said, Ben proceeded towards Reed with his new weapon. Reed did not seem to want to take heed of Sue's warning. Ben roared.  
  
"I'll PROVE to you that you love the wrong man Susie!"   
  
Mary could not bear to watch anymore, Ben had to be stopped. Without even giving anymore consideration, Mary screeched.  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
Knowing she could not run to stop Ben in time, Mary stretched her arm out towards Ben's legs, and tripped him before he could heave the tree trunk at her stepfather. Right when she did this, Reed said.  
  
"Oh no you don't Ben!"  
  
Wanting to prevent Ben from getting up, and execute trying to injure him again, Reed extended his arms, and wrapped them around Ben like a Boa Constrictor coiling itself around its prey.  
  
"You've had this coming to you for a long time Ben!"  
  
"Oh Reed...Mary, not the both of you too!" Sue barely got out.  
  
The looks on Reed and Mary's faces were just as bewildered as their friends. While their arms retracted back to normal, Reed said in frightened marvel.  
  
"What...what were we doing? What has happened to you and me my child? To ALL OF US?"  
  
Suddenly, Sue interrupted Reed.  
  
"Oh my... ALL OF YOU LOOK AT JOHNNY!"  
  
A fearful and smoking Johnny said to them.  
  
"You...you've turned into MONSTERS, ALL OF YOU! It's THOSE RAYS, THOSE TERRIBLE COSMIC RAYS!!"  
  
At the mentioning of cosmic rays, the smoke rising from Johnny became thicker. Instantly, he flared up. Yet, he was not killed, but instead became part of the blaze. Still scared, but calming down, Johnny said.  
  
"NOW I know why I've been feeling so warm! Look at me! The rays have affected me too! When I get excited, my body begins to blaze!"  
  
Johnny jumped into the air, and began to fly around. His voice went from scared to amazed.  
  
"Wow! I'm lighter than air! I can fly! LOOK! I CAN FLY!"  
  
Five minutes later, Johnny landed beside his friends, and they gazed at the fire he had started in the underbrush. All of them were thinking the same thing one way or another.  
  
"We have changed! We are more than just human!"  
  
Just when it seemed and felt like nobody would speak, Reed finally said.  
  
"All of you, listen to me! And that means YOU too Ben! Together, we have MORE POWER than any humans have ever possessed!"  
  
Ben intervened.  
  
"Ya don't have ta make a speech big shot! We understand. We've gotta use that power to help mankind, or somethang like that, right?"  
  
"Right Ben."  
  
Another moment of silence followed. Then, Johnny held out his hand saying.  
"You know, as cheesy as it sounds, it's cool, and I'm with you all the way Reed. From now on, I'll be the Human Torch!"  
  
Sue looked at her brother, then the others, and placed her hand on top of Johnny's as she said.  
  
"The same goes for me... the Invisible Girl!"  
  
Reed rested his hand upon the Storm siblings' hands, and with slight hesitance, declared.  
  
"I shall call myself... well, as hokey as it sounds, Mister Fantastic."  
  
He thought about it for moment, then said with a smile.  
  
"What the heck, Mister Fantastic it is!"  
  
Mary followed suit.  
  
"And since my stepfather's Mister Fantastic, guess that makes me Miss Fantastic!"  
  
Mary let out a laugh as she said that.  
  
"Well, there's one more missing. Ben?"  
  
Sue vocally beckoned to the once human creature. The abomination sluggishly walked to a space of the small huddle that was not occupied, and sighed.  
  
"I ain't Ben anymore. I'm what Susie called me... the Thing!"  
  
And there, it was agreed upon that they would be known collectively as the Fantastic Five. But their powers were not their main concern that moment. What was their prime concern was how they were going to arrive back home in Central City, and without the government or the world knowing what had happened to them.   



End file.
